


Kill All Rapists

by deadlymilkovich



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Daryl Dixon, Based off 3x07 “When the Dead Come Knocking”, Canon-Typical Violence, Daryl Dixon & Glenn Rhee Friendship, Daryl Dixon & Maggie Greene Friendship, F/M, Glenn Rhee Lives, Hurt Glenn Rhee, Merle Dixon is Dead, Minor Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Philip Blake | The Governor Being an Asshole, Protective Daryl Dixon, Protective Glenn Rhee, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlymilkovich/pseuds/deadlymilkovich
Summary: Daryl, Maggie and Glenn are all taken by the Governor - and he makes the fatal mistake of underestimating Daryl.Like I listed in the tags - this is based off 3x07 so be wary of the rape/non-con elements in this work. If those trigger you, I suggest you not read this.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Glenn Rhee, Daryl Dixon & Maggie Greene, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Kill All Rapists

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: This work is not proofread. I’ll be fixing as many mistakes as I possibly can, so please comment if you find any so I can revamp the piece and make sure that you, the reader, have a better reading experience

Maggie and Daryl had been positioned at opposite ends of the table, facing one another as the commotion of Glenn’s beating went on beside them. Every noise, every thump, scream, groan, and shatter made Maggie clench her jaw, or shift in her seat. One particular cry made her sob for a moment, leaning over in her chair as tears dropped onto her pants. Daryl felt helpless watching her, unable to stop the noise, unable to console her because he himself was scared to hell and back. He was just better at hiding it. Maggie and he made little conversation when the noise would stop for a while, her asking if he was okay and him asking the same. At one point he attempted to stretch his leg to touch hers, give her contact, but the table prohibited him from it, making him grunt in anger. She understood the sentiment of it though.

After hours of silence from both rooms, a tall man walked in, locking eyes with Maggie. He strolled past Daryl carefully, unpocketing a knife and flipping it between his fingers. Maggies lip began to tremble as the man moved to stand behind her, cutting the tape that bound her hands. She exhaled shakily, rubbing her wrists softly as the man moved away towards Daryl, gripping both sides of the archers chair and pulling it away, moving it towards the left wall while Daryl kicked and grunted to try and stop him, the man wrapping a handkerchief around Daryl’s mouth, prompting Daryl to yell at the man with little coherence. Maggie kept her eye on Daryl as he struggled, trying to get his attention, trying to calm him down. Her attempts didn’t get her anywhere as the other man pulled a chair up to where Daryl had been. He looked over to Maggie and splayed a hand out to the chair, smiling at her.

“May I?” He asks, Maggie crossing her arms and nodding begrudgingly. “Thank you.”

“We’ll take you back to your people, explain this was all just a misunderstanding. You tell us where they are, and we’ll drive you there.”

Maggie glared at him, clenching her jaw for a moment. “I wanna talk to Glenn.”

“I can’t allow that,” The man raises his eyebrows at her, like she was joking, and smiled. “Your people are dangerous. Handcuffed my man to a roof, forced him to amputate his own hand.”

“I don’t know anything about that.” Maggie replies, shrugging. In all honesty, she hadn’t known about it in the beginning. When she first met Daryl, he had been an emotionally closed off solider like figure for Shane and Rick, someone who rarely made conversation with her or even acknowledged her at that. Over time though they became friends, playful banter being passed back and forth, runs being made together, food and weapons being shared. She learned a few months in that Daryl even had a brother, and a few more months later about his fate in Atlanta, about Daryl’s constant search for him until every trace and every track of his brother was gone.

“You just tell us where they are and we’ll bring them here.” The man said, and Maggie felt the urge to punch him in the jaw, annoyed with his constant smile. “You’ll be safe, I promise.”

Daryl made a noise of protest and the man looked over, bringing his finger to his lips in a shushing motion. Maggies urge got stronger when he laughed at Daryl’s aggravated face. He looked back at her and clicked his tongue, watching as she broke eye contact to look to her side.

“No?” He asked. She shook her head, and he leaned back in his chair. “Fine. Let’s try something else. Stand up, please.”

Maggie looked further away, turning her body from the man. He sighed and leaned forward, staring her down with dark, _dangerous_ , eyes. “Stand up.”

She huffs and pushes her chair back, standing up as he demanded her to do. She had anger in her eyes and in her body language, that was plain to see for anyone, especially Daryl. He furrowed his brow at the man in front of her and writhed in his chair, trying to get out of the restrains.

“Take off your shirt.”

The instant stop of chair scraping against concrete from Daryl made Maggie’s skin crawl, goosebumps forming as the words resonated in her mind. She felt violated. This man, who she had never seen before in her life, who was keeping her god knows where away from her group and her boyfriend, was asking, no, demanding her to do something so private and personal. She felt sick. Daryl stoped squirming and started twisting his wrists together, wincing at the tape pulling on his flesh.

“No.” She replied. The man scoffed and leaned back in his chair. Maggie didn’t dare look anywhere else than his face. She couldn’t.

“Take off your shirt,” He said, smiling at her again. “Or I’ll bring Glenn’s hand in here.”

The pure terror that ran through her body was like lightening. After everything, she couldn’t trust this man to lie. The beatings she’d heard Glenn receive were a testament to that.

Maggie’s hands were gripping the hem of her tank top in a second, pulling it up her body slowly so she never lost her eye on the man in front of her. She pulled it off and tossed it to the ground angrily, trying her hardest to ignore the mans wandering eyes scanning her flesh. Daryl looked away, focusing everything he had on the tape, mentally sighing as bits if it began to loose their stick from sweat buildup.

“Go on.” The man encouraged, hands landing near the place on his body that Maggie wanted to cut off and feed to walkers most. She hated that she knew the brown fabric of his pants was tented. Hated that he was getting aroused at over her body, the body that she never wanted anyone but Glenn to see this way. It made her feel sick, shaky breath escaping her lips as she reached behind her back to unclip her bra. After slipping it down her left shoulder, she covered her breasts and tossed the bra aside, criss crossing her arms tightly, pressing away the shape of her boobs as much as she could. She saw Daryl in the corner of her eye continue look down, and to her that meant everything.

Maggies body instinctively moved back when the man stood up, pulling off his gun belt and setting it on the table. He bites his lip as he walks around the table counterclockwise, pulling Maggies chair away to stand behind her. Maggies throat constricted and pulsed for a moment, the feeling of throwing up taking over her for a moment, a feeling she shoves deep down as she feels the mans hand on her back, trailing up to her hair.

He plays with the soft strands for a moment, twirling them between his fingers before leaning closer to her. Maggies skin crawls as she feelings his breath against her body, hears him sniffing her hair. In a quick motion, he grips the back of her neck and slams her down on the table, leaning over her. She yelps loud at the pain and it makes Daryl jump, anger flashing across his face as he saw the wicked look the man was giving Maggies helps less body. Daryl pulled his arm up hard and felt the tape give way to it, wiggling it out of the sticky hold.

“So you gonna talk?” He asks, pressing against her behind. Daryl makes quick work on his other hand, ripping the tape off silently.

“You can do whatever you’re gonna do,” Maggie replies, voice steady as she began to disassociate, working on detaching herself as they spoke. “And go to hell.”

The man moved her hair away from her face, pushing down to stop the shaking that took over her body. By doing so, he opened the biggest window to Daryl Maggie had, and she watched, in almost a slow motion way, as Daryl rushed to the table, grabbed the gun out of the mans belt, and shot him. The sound made Maggie jump and cry out, curling in on herself as she laid bent over the table. She heard a thud land behind her, and she began to sob, heaves and tears leaving her face.

Daryl dropped the gun and grabbed her, pulling her to his chest. She latched onto his vest and sobbed, heavy tears wetting his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered soft “shh’s” into her ear. She forced herself to stop, pressing her face against Daryls chest to dry the wet before stepping back, wrapping her arms around her own chest again. Daryl looked away when she did, and moved to the mans body on the floor. Maggie turned and saw the bullet wound, a gaping space between the mans eyes. She wanted to smile, but the shaking that reanimated her body didn’t allow it, making her teeth chatter a little instead.

Daryl unbuttoned and untucked the mans shirt and took it off of his body, handing it to Maggie. She gripped it and looked at him, sharing a look before turning and slipping the shirt on and rolling its sleeves down.

“Do you want me to grab your clothes?” Daryl asked, making his way over the table again to equip himself with the mans gun. Maggie looked down at the smalls piles, at the rolled up tank top and the loose bra, and she shook her head.

“I’m never gonna wear those clothes again.” She replied softly. Daryl nodded, handing her the knife that was equipped on the belt alongside the handgun. She took it out of its sheath and turned it against her finger, watching her reflection on the cool metal.

Daryl was taken back by the loud yell she let out as she began to stab into the man, blood pooling from his stomach, face and chest as she brutalized him more. Every blow was followed by a scream, or a groan, or a full on moment of laughter from Maggie. Soon enough, Daryl had to pull her off of the body, pulling his handkerchief from his pocket to wipe the blood off her face and hands. She was panting as he worked, smiling at one point. He didn’t blame her. 

Daryl and her made their way to the door after a moment, pulling it open and moving into the hallway, Maggie moving fast to Glenn’s room. She removed the latch on his door and burst in, sobbing as she saw Glenn look up. They ran to one another and embraced the other tightly, kisses and words being exchanged after days of nothing. Daryl stood outside the room and kept watch as they reunited. Maggie didn’t say anything about Glenn’s face, his busted lip or his black eye. She just kissed him harder, latching onto him like he was the only thing in the desolate world they lived in.

“I couldn’t hear anything from my side except you screaming and a loud bang, what happened in there?” Glenn asked, panic lining every word he spoke.

Maggie hugged him again and leaning into his ear, kissing the hair above it. “That man tried to... he tried, but Daryl. Daryl shot him. In the head. And I stabbed him until he wasn’t recognizable.”

Glenn didn’t say anything, instead squeezing Maggie harder and kissing her head. She smiled and pulled away, kissing him again in relief.

Glenn and Maggie grabbed whatever semi-weapons they could from his holding cell, broken rubbish making a decent fighting tool, and met Daryl back outside. They began to travel down the hallway when Glenn slowed down to move from Maggie’s side to the rednecks, elbowing the man.

“Thank you.” He said softly, almost a whisper, to Daryl. The older man nodded in reply, looking up at Maggie. He turned his attention back to Glenn, and the two shared a look, a respect filled look, a caring filled one. Glenn put as many thankful emotions into his eyes as he could, and Daryl accepted them silently.

“The moment he started making her take off her shirt, I knew I had to get out of my restraints,” Daryl said softly, looking back down at his feet. “I’d kill every rapist or soon-to-be rapist if I could. She was terrified. I was terrified.”

“She didn’t tell me the whole story, which... I understand, but I didn’t expect it to be like that.”

“Well it is,” Daryl grumbles. “Just look out for her okay? She’s probably going through it.”

“I will,” Glenn replied, walking faster to catch up with Maggie. He turned quick though, and nodded to Daryl. “Thank you, again.”

Glenn rushed up to Maggie and placed a hand on her shoulder, pulling her into his side. She leaned her head on his shoulder and Daryl could hear a conversation be struck up between the two. He smiled a little and kept walking, now determined to find his damn crossbow and get them the hell outta there. It was a piece of cake, and soon he’d be back with their group, stealing food off Carols breakfast plate while they gossiped, cooking up dinner with Rick, watching Carl and Beth play with Judith, and taking his pick of a candy bar from Michonne’s run stash. Beth would get Glenn cleaned up and Daryl could go on a run with Michonne to get Maggie new clothes.

They’d be home soon, and Daryl swore to himself that he’d make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos, Comments and Hits mean the world


End file.
